Invasion of the Fake Cheese!
by Dark Eco Angel
Summary: EDITED! I'm on a roll with this editing stuff. I posted this one back in 2007 as a challenge from Finding-Emo. Who doesn't love randomness? Apparently I'm full of it - Gol and Maia are back! And they've turned the cheese fake. What will our heroes do?


**EDITED! This one I posted back at ****12-03-07, I just cleaned up the grammar and barely changed a thing, hope you enjoy it the second time around! **

**((LINE!))**

**IT'S ME! With my minion!**

**Jak: NOT A MINION!**

**Sure, just keep telling yourself that big guy, whatever helps you sleep at night...**

**Jak: (In silent rage)... (Still in silent rage)... I'm going to kill you one day!**

**(Evil grin) I'm here to do a challenge set by the one and only, randomly inclined: Finding-Emo !**

**Random people: (Much applause)**

**(Line here)**

**Invasion of the Fake Cheese!**

"Oh Tornikins. I love ya, ya know that, right?" Vin stroked his lover's hair.

Torn replied by feeding Vin fake cheese.

Vin spat the fake cheese out all over Torn's lap.

"Eww!" Torn screamed like a little girl and then licked the fake cheese of his leather pants.

"EWW" He screamed again and spat it back out on his own lap and repeated the same process five times.

"Ya know honey, I think it tastes the same each time..." Vin pointed out.

"Why is it fake? It was real when I bought it and then when I brought it out so we can have... fun... with it." Torn pondered.

Vin was about to question Torn's sanity but decided against it as he loved him too much.

Vin and Torn held hands on the way to the Naughty Ottsel. Torn's eyes were wet with tears; he loved cheese.

When they entered, the place was a mess.

It turns out that it wasn't just poor Torn's cheese that was suddenly fake.

Poor, sweet, easily disturbed Erol was already drunk after ordering a cheese pie and finding that it was fake!

Poor, poor Erol...

So sweet and yet he's always getting the short end of the stick...

All the people who have read _Insanity_ nodded their heads in agreement.

Anyways!

Erol was wearing Tess' favourite lampshade on his head; it was pink and frilly with little pictures of Daxter on it.

Suddenly Gol and Maia floated in.

"Gol and Maia!" yelled Jak, Samos and Keira who took a bite of her shiny red tomato. Vin was jealous.

"Yes, us!" Gol confirmed.

"We are back from the dead to replace all your cheese with plastic." explained Maia.

"And this would achieve... what?" Ashelin asked.

"We don't know, only that it will really piss off that eco channelling bastard!" Gol confessed lamely.

"Jak has since obtained more abilities that you never even dreamed!" Samos said, as he tried to be taller.

"Yeah! He's way better in bed now!" Keira added.

"That's not what I meant ..." Samos told her.

Jak blushed.

Vin was getting impatient with their rambling and Torn was getting a little too frisky for a public place.

So good ol' reliable Vin poked Jak in the arse with some fake cheese.

Jak turned purple.

Purple Jak ran through a rift that happened to be there at the time, he dragged a huge vat of dark eco back through to Haven with him and threw Gol and Maia in.

Keira threw the last half of her tomato in the vat and hugged Jak for about an hour for no reason what so ever.

Vin and Torn went home to eat cheese and consol a mortified Vin that the tomato half was gone.

Samos went to therapy about what his only daughter had revealed about Jak.

Keira and Jak had 48 babies and they were all blonde hair with blue roots, tall, sexy, identical and all called Keira Jr. and Jak Jr.

They called one Nemo.

Daxter and Tess had double the amount of babies and Krew ate them all because somehow they weren't babies at all! They were chicken wings.

Ashelin died when she realised Torn was cheating on her with Vin.

Erol created a whole new outfit of multi coloured lampshades.

THE END!

**(Line here)**

**Ok! That's the challenge over! What do you think Finding-Emo? It's the best I could do while I've got exams surrounding me.**

**Jak: There's gonna be soooo many flames! Ok people, here's the deal, DO NOT review and she will stop writing this deranged shit! **

**I'm sure Erol likes it.**

**Jak: Call him over and I will turn purple and kill you! (Presses wrong button and turns blue) DAMN YOU! (Drops piano right next to DEA)**

**Missed again!**


End file.
